powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elemental Abilities
Earth *Geokinesis - control the earth. *Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing earth, air, fire and water. *Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. *Dehydration - absorb/repel all water. *Ferrokinesis... manipulate metal at will. *Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter. *Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. *Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. *Granulation... can turn things into sand. *Halokinesis - control salt. *Hyalokinesis - control glass. *Koniokinesis - manipulate dust particles. *Naturakinesis - manipulate the forces of nature itself. *Plassikinesis - manipulate all forms of plastic. *Psammokinesis - can control sand. *Terrakinesis - control and alter the surrounding terrain at will. *Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. Air *Aerokinesis -manipulate air and gas. *Aeroportation - teleport using air currents. *Air Mimicry - turn into a cloud of gas. *Atmokinesis - control the weather by mixing air, earth, fire and water. *Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place. *Lung Adaptation - breath anywhere *Wind Generation - create blasts of air. Fire *Pyrokinesis - control fire. *Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing fire, earth, air and water. *Fire Breathing - breathe out flames. *Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. *Heliokinesis - manipulate sun. *Hell-Fire Manipulation - generate and control flames of hell. *Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven. *Inflammation - burn things. *Melting - heat molecules to melt things. *Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. *Pyrotechnics - create fireworks. *Self-Detonation - explode self and reform. *Thermokinesis - control heat. Water *Hydrokinesis - manipulate water. *Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living. *Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater. *Atmoskinesis... can control the weather by mixing water, earth, fire and air. *Dehydration - absorb water. *Hydroportation - teleport through water. *Water Mimicry - turn into water. Ice *Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. *Freeze Breath - freeze things. *Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms. *Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. Plants *Chlorokinesis - generate and control plants. *Bibliokinesis - create and manipulate books *Dendrokinesis - manipulate wood *Ecological Empathy - feel state of nature. *Florakinesis - create and manipulate flowers *Mycokinesis - create and manipulate fungi *Nature Enhancement - heal nature﻿ *Papyrokinesis - create and manipulate paper *Plant Growth - accelerate plant growth Poison *Toxikinesis - manipulate poison. *Acid Secretion - create acids. *Acidic Blood - has toxic blood. *Poison Generation - create poison. ﻿ Weather *Atmokinesis - control the weather. *Atmokinetic Resistance - immunity to weather effects. *Atmokinetic Sensing... can sense the future weather patterns. Electricity *Electrokinesis - control, generate and or absorb electric fields. *Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off. *Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity. *Electrical Transportation - teleport with lightning. Energy *Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy﻿. *Energy Blasts - create blasts of energy. *Energy Emission - release energy. *Life-Force Manipulation - create and manipulate energy of life. *Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of energy. Light *Photokinesis - manipulate light. *Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons. *Invisibility - be unseen. *Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers. *Light Absorption -absorb the light around you. *Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark. *Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light. *Photoportation - Teleport by using photons. *Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible. Darkness *Umbrakinesis - can manipulate darkness. *Light Absorption - block out light in an area. *Night Vision - see in the dark. *Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows. *Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow. Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Lists